Etre déshérité pourquoi pas
by Kenshitora
Summary: Qu'est ce que cela pourrai donner si Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était tout deux des femmes et avaient beaucoup plus de choses en commun . Harry sous le nom d'Hadley va évoluer dans un monde presque identique à celui que nous connaissons à l'acception de Draco qui sera à son tour Danna et n'aura pas exactement la même vie que celle inventé par notre chère JK


_Coucou tous le monde je vous entend déjà « mais que ce que tu fait à écrire une nouvelle fic alors que tu a gamin envahissant à finir » je sais je sais . Vous avez sûrement remarquer mais la parution de Gamin envahissant est plutôt longue c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que l'écriture et la correction sont longues Minou n'est pas toujours dispos et tout et tout .Et vous allez me dire que je devrai changer de correctrice mais nan Gamin envahissant sans Minou c'est plus Gamin envahissant . Donc j'écris cette fic autant pour moi que vous , la correctrice de cette fic est comme je l'appelle André mais elle n'a corrigeait qu'une partie ,la suite et corrigée par moi donc soyez indulgent merci d'avance . Je ne veux pas avoir de correctrice pour cette fic à vrai dire sa m'énerve un peu sa ralenti la parution et je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver de correctrice , voili voilou ._

 _Cette fic sera comme vous l'aurez remarquer sur Harry Potter la saga qui a conduit toute mon enfance . Je vous préviens les premiers films seront passer assez vite ( surtout le 1 -' pour le 2 sa commence mal déjà ) l'histoire commencera réellement au tome 4 ou 5 dans ces eaux là . Les personnages sont réellement et je vous préviens de suite Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy , et là vous allez me dire « mais je comprend absolument pas ce que tu dit » je me doute mes cocos mais vous allez voir en lisant « mais ce n'est pas HARRY ni DRACO » et à moi de vous répondre que si c'est bien eux ._

 _Ces personnages appartiennent bien évidement à JK Rowling . Mais le déroulement est modifié par mon petit esprit pervers et quelque peu dérangé . Aucun personnage OC ou OCC ne sera rajouté , à l'exception de Lyse Granger qui est enfaîte la mère de Hermione mais je l'es modifiée (toute mes excuses JK ) ._

 _Désolé pour cette intro longue mais je me lance sur un projet plutôt long donc il faut que je met les choses au claire dés le début ._

 _Attention présence de lemon dans les chapitres à venir ;) ( même si c'est dans un certain temps quand même ) bonne lecture mes loulous . Oublier pas de lâcher une reviews si vous avez aimer le premier chapitre sa fait toujours un max plaisir I ._

 **Chapitre 1 pierre philosophale .**

Dans une ruelle sombre ,un vieil homme portant une long barbe blanche et des cheveux mi long , aussi blanc que sa barbe, accompagné d'une femme brune surmontait d'un chapeau particulièrement pointu et d'une longue cape noir. Ils traversaient une rue du nom de « Privet drive » .

Après 10 minutes d'une attente plus qu'étrange , un homme imposant , sur une moto « volante » , certainement ajustait à sa corpulence , arriva dans un bruit sourd . L'homme a la pilosité hirsute présenta aux deux personnes déjà présente , ce qui semblait être un bébé .

Les trois compères déposèrent l'enfant devant la porte de la maison portant le numéro 4 . L'enfant endormi ne fit pas le moindre bruit lorsque le vieil homme le posa enroulé dans sa couverture à même le sol froid .

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard au nouveau né, les trois adultes disparurent dans un pop discret .

la rue paraissait plus froide et plus sombre que les minutes auparavant . Un homme entièrement vêtus de noir sorti de l'ombre pour s'approcher du nouveau né toujours devant la maison .

l'homme se pencha vers le bébé , marmonna à l'oreille de l'enfant pour ensuite repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

La grande salle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard , ce soir là des premières années faisaient leur entrée dans cette école ancestrale . Les nouveaux venus attendaient tranquillement devant le tabouret surplomber du « choixpeau » ils allaient désormais être répartis dans les différentes maisons

-Danna G Malfoy ! appela la professeur de métamorphose .

A peine la jeune blonde aux airs supérieurs eût le temps de sentir le choixpeau sur sa tête , que l'objet anime cria « SERPENTARD » . Fière la jeune fille se releva et parti en direction de la table destinait à sa nouvelle maison .

Après avoir appelait 4 ou 5 élèves, le professeur s'attarda sur le nom du prochain .

-H...Ha..Hadley J Potter .

Une jeune fille , aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux noir charbon broussailleux attacher en tresse , s'avança peu confiante pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret . Le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête …

-hummmm ….. je vois ….. tu ne sais pas qui tu es réellement . Tu te pose d'énorme question sur toi même . A un si jeune âge . Tu es courageuse très intelligente . J'hésite, Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

-j'aimerai bien rester avec Hermione . Pensa Hadley .

-Très bien alors GRYFFONDOR !

-merci

la jeune fille se releva et s'installa à côté de son amie rencontrait dans le train . La jeune Hermione Granger était venue toquer à son compartiment , ne trouvant pas de place autre part, la jeune Potter accepta volontiers la présence de la jeune fille . Hermione venait d'une famille moldu tout comme Hadley .Elle est fille de deux moldus et un jours en plein milieux des vacances la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard . Elle avait avouer à Hadley qu'elle n'avait pas compris la premier coût , ces parents et elle avaient pensés à un canular mais ils avaient très vite compris que ca n'en était pas un .

Quant à Hadley, un demi géant du nom de Hagrid était le soir de son anniversaire (au beau milieu de la nuit) venu la chercher . La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pût se passer . une sorcière elle, Hadley ? L'espèce de rat domestique des Dursley impensable avait-elle pensé . Mais c'était bien réelle la jeune fille était la fille de James et Lily Potter deux sorciers connus pour leurs puissances dans le monde des sorciers .

Hagrid appris beaucoup de chose à Hadley , comme par exemple le fait que le fou furieux qui a tué ses parents soit peut être toujours en vie et qu'il aurait sûrement des envie de meurtre à son égard . Parfait ! après les Dursley , Voldemort . Et aussi que Hadley était apparemment célèbre dans le monde entier des sorciers pour avoir mis hors d'état de nuire ce mage noir très puissant . « hey bien si je les mis hors d'état de nuire pourquoi suis-je en danger de mort » demanda t-elle à Hagrid d'un ton plus que théâtrale . Il lui avait répondu que pour lui ça n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait l'arrêter . « très bien pourquoi vous embêtait venir me chercher si c'est pour me faire tuer par la suite » pour toute réponse Hagrid lui dit qu'elle était peut être la seul personne à pouvoir le tuer définitivement .

-HAAA Hagrid est ce que vous pouvait aussi m'expliquer pourquoi quand je suis en état de choc ou que j'ai une forte émotion, je devienne un homme ?

-pardon ! tu posséderais des capacités de métamorphomage . !

-métamorpho quoi ?

Hagrid lui expliqua que ce phénomène pouvait sûrement être expliquer par une sorte de magie très rare et très puissante et que pouvoir la contrôler surtout quand il n'y a personne pour vous l'enseigner était pratiquement mission impossible . Rien n'était certain mais c'était déjà un début de piste

En bref, les deux dernières semaines d' Hadley avait était mouvementé. Sans compter sur la participation de miss-je-suis-parfaite-Malfoy venant mettre son grain de sel . Hadley se demandait fortement si son projet n'était pas de lui pourrir entièrement l'existence .

Sans parler du professeur de potion , Severus Snape , un cas lui aussi . Ca se voyait tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer .

Après à peine 3 semaines de vie à Poudlard, Hadley Potter s'était déjà bien imprégner des coutumes magiques . A par les petits tracas du style Malfoy ou Snape tout était parfait . Elle mangeait à sa faim elle s'était fait énormément d'amis dans sa maison , Hermione Granger , Dean Thomas , Luna Lovegood ( de la maison Serdaigle ) …

ça lui faisait du bien autant de bonheur , elle avait pas vraiment goûter jusque là , mais bon dieu ce que ça pouvait être agréable . Ne pas passer ses journées à supporter les coups de Dudley son cousin . Elle n'habitait pas avec ses parents mais avec sa tante et son oncle , les Dursley . Ses parents sont morts de la main de Voldemort , elle avait toujours cru qu'il était mort d'un accident de voiture jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hagrid . L'homme s'était véritablement indigner par les propos de l'oncle Vernon « Lily et James Potter tuaient dans un accident de voiture ! C'EST UN SCANDALE ! »

Quand elle y pensait ça lui faisait mal , et dire que si cette espèce de taré n'était jamais venus au monde elle aurait pût vivre heureuse avec ses parents dans ce monde si féerique . Mais non évidement , il fallait qu'elle affronte un sorcier plus que puissant pour sauver le monde . Elle avait rien demander bon dieu elle voulait juste vivre un vie tranquille .

OoOoO

Le premier trimestre Hadley s'était fait un nouvelle ennemie , Ronald Weasley . Cheveux roux carotte , des yeux d'abrutis fini et cette sainte manie de lui faire des reproches du style « ça va votre majesté vous ne voulais pas non plus la chambre de préfet en chef » . Ronald l'insultait toujours de faible , constamment . C 'est bête ses frères étaient pourtant adorable ils la défendaient face à leur frère , mais alors lui aussi con qu'une moule .

Elle s'était aussi mis dans l'idée de trouver que ce qui étais cacher sous la trappe de la salle du troisième étage , et de savoir qui tenterai de le voler .

Elle était aussi entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de l'école . Un sport étrange sur des ballets volants , elle y était entrée en tant qu'attrapeur , la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis un siècle d'après son professeur de métamorphose et maître de maison .

Hermione avait était très heureuse pour elle , enfaîte toute ses amis était impressionnés et heureux pour elle et bien évidement Ronald, Snape et Malfoy avaient fait leurs petites remarques cinglante .

La jeune fille arrivait sans problème à ignorer Ronald et Snape mais Malfoy s'était une autre paire de manche . Son petite aire supérieur constamment collait à son visage , ses remarques par rapport aux cheveux de la jeune Potter .Ça va c'est pas parce que ses cheveux étaient tout lisse et jamais emmêler qu'elle était obligée de lui rappeler l'état des siens tout le temps . Elle savait pertinemment que ses cheveux étaient un enfer elle le voyait tout les matins . Elle ne lui apprenait rien .

OoOoO

Lors du second trimestre elle découvrit la nature de l'objet cacher dans l'école et avait une vague idée de qui chercherai à la voler . L'objet en question était la pierre Philosophale , une pierre d'une grande valeur permettent à quiconque de posséder tout l'argent du monde mais surtout la vie éternelle .

Un après-midi de mars, elle s'était promenée dans le parc en compagnie de Hermione . Elle parlait de tout et de rien des coutumes Moldu comme des cours . Elles avaient finies par s'installer en dessous d'un saule pleureur particulièrement grand . Les lueurs du soleil était stoppée par les feuillages , l'air était chaud et doux , pratiquement aucun nuage dans le ciel . Une après midi très agréable .

Hadley commençait à ce plaindre de la retenu qui l'attendait ce soir . Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait écopé de pas mal d'heures de colle , d'après les professeurs, elle était aussi turbulente que son défunt père . ça tombait bien elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à lui mais en fille bien évidement , sauf peut être les yeux , elle avait les yeux de sa mère .

Hermione rigolait bien des plaintes de son amie , étonnant quand on pense qu'elle aussi devait participer à cette retenue . Mais pourtant ça avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid , quand on connaît son caractère de première de classe, on pourrait croire qu'elle paniquerai mais pas du tout elle avait avoué à son amie que pour elle ce qu'elles faisaient était une bonne action , évidement avoir une retenue ne faisait jamais plaisir mais elle ne regrettait rien .

Elles devraient faire leur retenue en compagnie de Ronald et de Malfoy . Pourquoi me diriez-vous , Ronald pour les avoir dénoncé et donc avoir traîné dans les couloirs en pleine nuit , et Malfoy pour avoir aussi traînait dans les couloirs cette nuit là . Les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas vraiment ce que pouvait bien faire Malfoy cette nuit là mais bon . « A la limite m'en moque » avait dit Hadley .

 **-Alors Potter …. tu profites bien de ta petite vie de princesse ? Elle doit être cool ta vie sans déconner tu sors dehors tous le monde te reconnaît , non ça doit être génial .**

 **-Ronald la ferme . Répondit Hadley toujours allonger sur l'herbe , yeux fermaient .**

 **-Quoi tu vas pas démentir non plus , arrête de mentir on sait tous que tu as eu une enfance génial . C'est cool d'être aduler 24 h / 24 ?**

La jeune Potter ouvris les yeux brusquement pour se redresser et se lever . Elle venait d'attraper la cravate de Ronald , avec un regard difficilement imitable . Toute sa haine accumulait ces dernières semaines envers le garçon allait ressortir d'un coup et il allait s'en souvenir .

 **-QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS ABRUTI, TU SAIS COMMENT J'AI VÉCU MON ENFANCE ? NON ALORS TA GUEULE TU ME CONNAIS PAS ALORS AU LIEU DE VENIR FAIRE CHIER TON MONDE CASSE TOI AVANT QUE JE TE FASSE BOUFFER LE SOL .** La jeune fille repoussa le garçon violemment . Un mot de plus et elle lui referait le portrait, foi d'une Potter .

 **-tarée, elle est tarée ! Le Weasley fini par partir devant les regards plein de rage des amis d' Hadley et les regards étonnaient des autres élèves présents .**

Ce que venait de dire le rouquin avait énervé la Potter au plus haut point . Qu'est ce qu'il en savait, il était là quand Hadley se retrouvait 3 jours sans manger dans le placard pour avoir voulu se défendre . Est ce qu'il était là quand Dudley lui pétait le nez la jambe et parfois les bras . Il ne pouvait pas se taire parfois .

Un peu plus loin, la jeune Malfoy venait d'assister à la scène . Elle ne pouvait pas piffrait Potter mais elle ne pouvait encore moins encadrer Weasley . Elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'ils disaient mais elle pouvait sentir d'ici la rage de la jeune Potter .

Elle restait là à regarder Granger essayer de calmer tant bien que mal Hadley . Parfois, elle se reconnaissait dans cette jeune fille impulsive et instable .

Elle n'ont plus n'était pas un modèle de sérénité et de calme . Et tout comme la jeune Potter, elle avait ses petits tracas , si on peut appeler ça des tracas à ce niveau là c'était de gros soucis .

Au final Hadley, avait mis une quinzaine de minutes à se calmer . Hermione avait essayé de la garder assise , chose peu facile étant donner l'agitation de la Potter . C'était particulièrement difficile pour Hadley de ne pas rattraper Ronald et de ne pas lui mettre un grosse droite .

Le reste de l'après-midi avait était calme , à part peut être cette désagréable sensation d'être observer . La jeune fille brune s'était retourné à de nombreuse reprise mais à chaque fois personne .

Maintenant Hermione et elle attendait l'heure fatidique , 21 h 45 , le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait annoncer quelques jours auparavant que leur retenue allait se passer en compagnie d'Hagrid le garde chasse . Tout d'abord, elles devaient se rejoindre devant le bureau de Rusard qui les emmènerait ensuite chez Hagrid .

Rusard avait l'aire particulièrement heureux d'accompagner les jeunes élèves à la cabane d' Hagrid . « ça annonce rien de bon tout ça » avait pensé les deux brunes en même temps .

Une fois arrivés, Hagrid les attendait déjà à l'entrée de sa cabane arbalète en main .

« mais que ce qu'il fait avec une arbalète dans les mains » Hadley commençait sérieusement à paniquer , qu'est ce qu'il allait leur faire ?

Argus donna quelques piques gratuites aux quatre élèves pour enfin repartir à ses occupations . Cool il n'allait pas rester avec eux .

 **-BON ! aller c'est parti les enfants en route pour la forêt interdite .**

 **-LA FORET QUOI !** Avaient-tous criés en cœur les quatre élèves .

 **\- « interdite » vous allez m'aider pour une mission . j'ai découvert une pauvre licorne morte à la lisière de la forêt et j'aimerai bien savoir qu'elle est l'immonde chose qui a fait cette horreur .**

Nan mais ça n'allait pas bien , la forêt interdite sont-ils fous . Hadley essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer en se persuadant que avec Hagrid tout se passerai bien .

Mais évidement personne n'écoutait jamais ses prières . Hagrid leur annonça une quinzaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses , qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent .

Hagrid avait formé les groupes suivant : Hermione / Hagrid / Ronald et Hadley / Malfoy / Crocdur . Les deux trios s'étaient séparés , même pas 3 minutes plus tard Hadley paniquait sévère mais essayait quand même de le cacher à la jeune Malfoy .

 **-Alors peur Potter ?**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu crois , moi avoir peur tu veux rire . Toi par contre .**

 **-Je suis une Malfoy et les Malfoy , n'ont jamais peur .**

A leur droite un bruit de branche cassé, venait de retentir , elle s'était toutes les deux arrêtaient et tournaient en même temps en direction du bruit . Une fois la tête tournée, les deux jeunes filles virent une créature encapuchonner par dessus une licorne d'un blanc parfait . L'être encapuchonné se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles laissant entrevoir la morsure que l'être venait de faire subir à l'animal . Elle buvait son sang . Celui d' Hadley fit trois fois le tour de son corps pendant que Malfoy s'enfuyait à toute jambe auprès du garde chasse .

La Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à bouger malgré l'être noir avançant dangereusement vers elle . Plus la chose avancé, plus sa marque sur son crâne la faisait souffrir . Les jambes de la jeune fille céda la laissant par terre sans aucune protection .

Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir venait de surgir derrière elle , tout aussi encapuchonnait que l'autre . L'homme ne laissa pas le temps à la chose de s'approcher , un sort sorti de sa baguette faisant fuir la bête

Derrière elle, Hagrid s'empressait de revenir le plus vite possible . L'homme en noir reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu , elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander qui il était , tout ce quelle avait retenu était une petite odeur provenant de l'homme . Cette odeur lui était familière mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir où elle avait pu la sentir , ça paressait tellement lointain . L'odeur lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de protection ,ça l'apaisais .

Après l'accident, le groupe était rentré en urgence Hagrid avait emmené Hadley directement à l'infirmerie pour se faire ausculter . Rien de bien affolant juste un petit mal de tête provisoire .

Le reste de la semaine avait été calme , la brune pensait constamment à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé . Non pas qu'il lui plaise, il avait l'aire beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle mais la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être tellement proche de lui comme un membre de sa famille .

Parfois elle ressentait l'odeur mais elle n'arrivait jamais à en cibler la provenance . ça arrivait au beau milieu d'un couloir , pendant les cours , un peu tout le temps en faite .

Elle continuait aussi ses recherches par rapport à la pierre . Hermione et elle était venues à la conclusion que leur professeur de potion allait essayé de la voler pour Voldemort . Tous les éléments étaient là , tout d'abord le soir d' Halloween, les deux jeunes filles avaient vu Snape se dirigeait en direction de la salle au troisième étage . Son plan avait du échouer parce que par la suite il s'était retrouvé la jambe ensanglantée . De plus elle était sur , la chose la nuit de leur retenue était Voldemort . Maintenant il ne leur fallait plus qu'une preuve pour en informer Dumbledore .

Hadley avait aussi découvert que le professeur de potion faisait du chantage au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . Elle les avait surpris une nuit lors de ses balades nocturnes sous la cape de son père .

Franchement qui pourrait ne pas la croire maintenant ? c'était clair que c'était lui .

Un après midi mi juin Hadley avait eu une illumination . Elle venait de se rappeler ce que Hagrid lui avait dit à leur première rencontre . Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon , et comme par magie quelqu'un lui en donne un . Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé avant .

Hadley et Hermione se sont mises à courir en direction du bureau de Dumbeldore . En chemin, les deux jeunes filles croisèrent leur professeur de métamorphose .

 **-Que vous arrive t' il pour courir aussi vite dans les couloirs .**

 **-nous voulons voir le professeur Dumbledore TOUT DE SUITE !**

 **-je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulait mais le professeur n'est pas là il a était appelé en urgence par le ministère .**

Hadley tira son amie et repartirent dans la direction opposée . Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent dans un angle de couloirs peu fréquenté .

 **-J'ai un plan . Dit elle a voix basse . ça va forcement se passer ce soir Snape a dut s'arranger pour le faire déplacer au ministère . Ce soir à 22 heures, on prend la cape de mon père et on va direct au 3ème étage . On va essayer de la sauver .**

 **-t'es sure que c'est pas trop risquer ?**

 **-pas le choix .**

 **-a deux on y arrivera jamais .**

 **-ta raison je te laisse trouver quelqu'un de confiance qui puisse nous aider .**

 **-ok**

Les deux jeunes filles avait passer le journée à chercher des sorts utiles , des amis pour les aider .

Malfoy avait bien remarquer que quelque chose se tramer . Elle essayait d'écouter un maximum , elle avait une forte envie de les faire chier alors avoir un dossier à balancer aux profs ça serai génial .

La jeune Serpentard se leva et alla en direction de la table des Gryffondors . Elle chercha des yeux le duo qui l'intéressé . Ronald l'avait apparemment remarqué .

 **-Alors la fouine vient fourrer son nez chez les gryffondors maintenant ?** Le roux ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa boucher pour lui adresser la parole .

 **-veux tu bien fermer ta gueule Weasley je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que contient ta bouche .** Répliqua la Serpentard en regardant le griffons d'un aire mauvais , supérieur et surtout plein de dégoût .

Ronald grogna et retourna à la contemplation de son assiette . Satisfaite, la jeune Malfoy continua son chemin en direction du duo d'or . Les deux jeunes filles parlaient a voix basse , de manière à ce que personne ne les entendent . La blonde sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en voyant la brune prise d'un fou rire . La détestait-elle à ce point ?

La blonde se repris et reparti en direction du duo . La brune pâlit et perdit son sourire en apercevant la Serpentard arriver dans leur direction .

 **-Qu'est ce que tu nous veut Malfoy , cracha Hadley .**

 **-Pourquoi ce ton agressive Potter .**

 **-parce que à chaque fois que tu viens c'est pour nous faire chier .**

Malfoy souffla du nez et sourit à la réplique d' Hadley . A force de se foutre sur la gueule elles se connaissaient bien . La jeune Malfoy était sur le point de continuer quand une main se posa sur son épaule .

La jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir le professeur Snape .

 **-Avant d'entamer des hostilités avec mademoiselle Potter je doit vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau .**

 **\- Est ce que mon père m'y attend ,déglutit la blonde .**

 **-je le craint oui .**

La jeune fille baissa la tête et accompagna son professeur et maître de maison . Avant de disparaître de la grande salle, la brune aperçut que l'héritière tremblait . Pourquoi donc ?

Après le repas, Hadley et Hermione étaient montées à leur dortoir et attendaient patiemment que l'heure soit venue . Pendant tout ce temps, Hadley se demandait pourquoi donc Malfoy tremblait comme ça . ça l'énervait particulièrement d'ailleurs , elle s'en foutait de cette idiote mais elle pouvait pas s'en empêchait s'était plus fort qu'elle .

21H50 plus que 10 minutes , Hadley se leva de son lit pris sa cape d'invisibilité et parti en direction du lit d' Hermione . Elle ouvrit son rideau , Hermione déjà prête se glissa sous la cape de sa meilleure amie . Elles descendirent les escaliers des dortoirs et passèrent par la salle commune pour enfin passées la porte d'entrée des Gryffondor .

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la décision de passer par l'aile nord du château pour éviter tout risque de croiser qui que ce sois . Elles avaient beau être sous la cape d'invisibilité d' Hadley, elles ne pourront pas échappées à l'odorat de Missteigne .

Hadley aperçut la porte de leur salle d'histoire de la magie entrouverte . Pourquoi ? La jeune Potter essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et de continuer sa route . Pourtant en passant devant la salle elle entendit un bruit , un bruit qu'elle connaissait trop bien venant d'une voix tout aussi connut .

Elle s'arrêta en retenant son amie du bras .Hermione grogna ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passé , la brune aux yeux émeraudes n'y prêta pas attention se concentrant sur les bruit pouvant venir de la salle . Elle n' eut pas à attendre beaucoup de temps qu'un autre son arriva à ses oreilles lui confirmant ses craintes .

Elle entraîna Hermione à sa suite et se dirigea en direction de la salle .

 **-mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive enfin on a pas le temps !** s'énerva Hermione tout en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles .

La jeune Potter ignora complètement sa meilleur amie , elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle s'en foutait son estomac lui serrer .

En entrant dans la salle son cœur rata un battement toute ses craintes devinrent réel Malfoy était réellement entrain de pleuré dans un coin de la salle de classe . Les sanglots de la jeune héritière faisaient écho dans la salle vide de tout être humain .

La brune retira la cape de leurs épaules et resta devant la porte de la salle .

 **-Alors comme ça Danna G Malfoy va se planquer dans la salle d'histoire de la magie pour chialer !** s'exclama Hadley profondément irritait

 **-Potter ? qu'es ce que tu me veux saloperie de gryffon .** Répliqua la blonde en s'essuyant les joues remplis de nombreuses larmes .

 **-pathétique j'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme toi qui passe son temps a fanfaronner , fasse ce genre de chose .**

 **-LA FERME ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE POTTER !**

La Malfoy ne regarder même pas Hadley dans la yeux . Excédait la brune s'avança d'un pat rapide en direction de sa némesis . La blonde ce leva en entendant La Potter s'approchait d'elle .

 **-QUE CE QUE TU ME VEUX , TU EN A PAS EU ASSEZ TU M'A DÉJÀ VUE PLEURER TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE RETOURNER DANS TON DORTOIR ET ….**

 **CLACCCCC !**

Hadley toujours main en l'aire après avoir assenait une majestueuse clac à son ennemie ce contenait tant bien que mal . Voir sa némésis dans un état pareille l'a m'était hors d'elle . Ce n'était pas LA Malfoy qu'elle connaissait , ce n'était pas LA Malfoy qu'elle avait côtoyait depuis un an .

 **-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS T'ES FOLLE !**

 **-REPREND TOI MALFOY ! depuis quand tu te met dans des états pareille . Tu est Danna Malfoy bordel !**

La Malfoy la regardait avec un regard mis énervait , mis triste ,mi abasourdi . La brune marqua une pause et soupira . Elle réfléchi quelque instant .

 **-Je me fout complètement de t'es problèmes mais je veut bien me montrer claimente et ne pas parler de cette incident à 2 conditions .**

 **-tu te fout de moi là ?!**

 **-absolument pas tu veux bien écouter mes conditions ?**

La blonde acquiesça douteuse . Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Hadley j Potter lui fasse cette fleur . Mais pourquoi pas essayer qu'es ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Sa dignité elle avait déjà perdu durant l'été précédent la rentée en première année . Hermione était véritablement entrain de s'indigner derrière les deux jeunes filles .

 **-de une tu nous aide dans notre projet . Je sais que tu as remarquer que l'on prévoyait quelque chose . On voulait y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre mais on a trouver personne donc on peut dire que tu tombe bien . Le premier point te convient t' il ?**

La blonde acquiesça de nouveau , la brune pouvait bien la faire tuer elle s'en foutait . Ce qui l'inquiéter c'était le prochain point . Allait-elle en faire son larbin , mourir ne la déranger absolument pas mais devenir le larbin de sainte Potter ca pour elle s'était pire que la mort .

 **\- Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir pleurer ! Sa ne te vas absolument pas , claire !**

La jeune blonde ne savait plus quoi penser . Perdu dans ses penser elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la chaleur naissante dans sa poitrine . Pourquoi Potter faisait-elle cela elles étaient pourtant ennemies elles se tiraient dans les pattes depuis le début d'année , pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-elle pour elle ? Es que elle s'inquiétait déjà ?Rien ne lui garantissait que c'était le cas .

 **\- C'est … C'est claire oui mais … je comprend pas .**

 **-cherche pas à comprendre , maintenant viens notre nuit est pas terminer .**

La jeune Potter non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pus lui prendre mais c'était trop tard elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière . Elle n'avait pas pus s'en empêchait son cœur lui serait rien qu'a la vue de l'héritière le visage plein de larmes . Elle ne se l'expliquait pas , elle ne supportait pas cette blonde beaucoup trop sur d'elle . Mais la voir comme sa l' insupportait elle ne pouvait pas . Plus elle y réfléchissait plus sa n'avait aucun sens . En positionnant la cape sur leur trois tête Hadley c'était dit qu'elle n'allait pas plus y penser cela ne servait à rien de toute manière donc à quoi bon .

Hermione lui avait lancée un regard meurtrier . Elle avait décider de ne pas y prêter attention . Sur le chemin vers le troisième étage Hadley avait fait une rapide explication à la jeune Malfoy .

 **-comment sa « sa risque d'être dangereux »? tu te fout de moi foutu quat'yeux .**

 **-nan . Comment sa « quat'yeux » . mais pour tout te dire** **c** **a en vaut le coût .**

La blonde grogna mais n'ajouta rien . Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois jeunes filles . Ce fut Hermione qui décida de briser le silence .

 **-Hadley tu es bien sur de ce que tu fais ?**

 **-oui Hermione , et parle pas comme si Malfoy n'était pas là .**

 **-mais enfin…**

 **-pourquoi tu pleurais ?**

Hermione ce renfrogna immédiatement en voyant que sa meilleur amie venait ouvertement de lui couper la parole .

- **ce n'était pas dans l'accort Potter occupe toi de t'es affaires je te pris .**

 **-je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse . Snape était venu te chercher tout à l'heure dans la grande salle et tu avais demandé si ton père voulait te voir . C'est à cause de lui que tu étais dans cette état ?**

 **\- je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Potter tu n'est pas mon amie je ne te doit rien alors tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je te raconte ma vie .**

La brune prit une mine boudeuse mais n'insista pas plus . La blonde lui avait mis la vérité en pleine face . Évidement quelles n'étaient pas amies , et évidement quelle n'avaient aucun droit de lui demander mais une curiosité incontrôlable lui dévorait l'estomac .

Elle secoua son visage pour ce remettre les idées en place , elles venaient d'arriver devant la porte gardant touffu .

La blonde entendit Hermione déglutir difficilement au moment ou l'autre jeune fille ouvrait la porte . Dans quoi c'était-elle embarqué .

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle . La blonde retint un cris à la vue du chien à trois têtes .elle ne voulait pas aider la bête à les boulottaient . « MAIS QUE FOUT UN BESTIOLE PAREILLE DANS UNE ECOLE »

Touffu renifla frénétiquement dans le vide ne pouvant pas voir les jeunes filles sous la cape d'invisibilité . Hadley chuchota à sa meilleur amie de sortir une flûte . Quoi une flûte ? Plus les minutes passaient plus l'héritière paniquait .

Hermione commença à jouer . Une toute petite minute plus tard touffu était parti dans un sommeille profond . « finalement elles sont peut être plus organisaient que ce que je pensais » pensa l'héritière .

Hadley retira la cape et la fourra à moitiée plier dans son sac . Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les pattes de la bête .

 **-Malfoy viens m'aider . Je pourrai pas déplacer ses pattes toute seul .**

 **-tu te moque de moi j' espers !**

 **-j'ai l'aire de plaisanter ?**

La blonde grogna mais consenti à aider sa némésis . Hadley fit un décompte de 3 et elles déplacèrent la pattes de la bête endormi , laissant entrevoir une petite trappe fermée .

Hadley ouvra la dite trappe et regarda à l'intérieur . Sombre , sans fond mais surtout pas d'échelle ! Malfoy paniquait sévère maintenant .

- **bon hey bien on saute .**

 **-sans déconner ?**

 **-sans déconner !**

 **-mais tu es taré ma parole on en vois même pas le fond .**

 **-tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en jeux Malfoy !**

Sur ces mots Hadley fit un signe à sa meilleur amie lui intimant de passer derrière la blonde , puis sauta . Au bout de quelques secondes un bruit sourd retenti dans le trou .

- **c'est bon tu peux y aller Malfoy c'est pas si profond .**

l'héritière dégluti puis ce résigna à sauter . Elle avait fait une promesse et une Malfoy tien toujours ses promesses .

Ce n'était pas si profond en effet . Elle avait atterri sur une espèce de plante noire et caoutchouteuse . Hermione la suivi quelques secondes après .

La plante commença à bouger .

 **-qu'es ce qu'il ce passe ? Pourquoi la plante me chope les chevilles .**

La jeune Potter arrivait à garder son calme mais flippait quand même .

 **-c'est … je crois que je connaît cette plante c'est …** Hermione essayait de réfléchir malgré la peur qui la dévorait .

Quand à la Malfoy son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

- **c'était quoi déjà ? fi..fi**

 **-filet du diable** chuchota la Malfoy plus pour elle même qu'autre chose .

- **c'est sa ! je me souviens plus comment on les tues .**

 **-de la lumière , il nous faut de la lumière !**

l'héritière sorti sa baguette et lança un _lumos maxima_ à travers la salle . Un cris suraigu résonna dans la salle . La plante décéra les liens qui retenaient les trois étudiantes . La blonde regarda partout dans la salle pour trouver une sorti . Une porte était placée à quelques mètres d'eux .

 **-dépêchez-vous un _lumos_ ne la tue pas mais l'assomme seulement . Elle va bientôt se réveiller . **

Hadley abasourdi suivi la jeune blonde dans la salle suivante . Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire ce dessina sur son visage . Et un merci traversa ses lèvres . La brune crus ne pas avoir était entendu vue le manque de réaction de la blonde . Mais de son coté la Malfoy rougissait fortement mais faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer .

« Sa n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de l'amener avec nous finalement. » parfois Hadley oubliait que l'héritière était leur major de promo devant Hermione .

La brune tourna la tête vers sa meilleur amie apparemment irritait pour avoir était devancé par la blonde .

La prochaine salle était une salle plutôt grande avec trois ballets posaient dans un coin . Au dessus de leur tête une trentaine de petites clés pourvus de petites ailes voltaient .

Hadley observa la porte à l'autre bout de la salle .

- **il nous faut une clé en argents , grosse et rouiller .**

 **-tu veux dire comme celle là .** s'exclama la Serpentard en pointant de la main la clés .

- **parfait .**

Les deux jeune filles de maison différente ce lancèrent un regard plein de sens . Un sourire fière s'afficha sur leurs lèvres simultanément . Elles coururent en direction des ballets . Hermione avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle ce positionne près de la porte .

La blonde commencait réellement à la gonflait . Plus particulièrement leurs petits regards complices . Même quand elles s'insultaient au détour d'un couloir elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elles ne s'engueulaient pas vraiment . Il y avait toujours un petit truc dans leurs regards, comme un espèce de sentiment d'affection . C'était sa meilleur amie bordel !

Les deux jeunes filles prirent les ballets et les enfourcha . Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger la moindre parole elles savaient se quelles avaient à faire. 3 petites minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles avait attrapaient la fameuse clés et l'avaient lancée à Hermione . Et donc était passaient dans la salle suivante .

Un échiquier géant . Un sourire malsain apparu sur le visage d'Hermione . Cette fois ci elle n'aller pas laisser le mérite à Malfoy .

 **-Malfoy tu sais jouer ?** Demanda innocemment Hadley à la blonde .

 **-pour être honnête je suis une quiche au échec version sorcier .**

\- **bah Hermione on compte sur toi sur ce coût là . Attend c'est une expression Moldu que tu viens d'utiliser ?!**

L'héritière ignora totalement la remarque d'Haldey .

La jeune fille acquiesça et demanda à Hadley de se positionner à la case d'un fou . Quand à Malfoy ,la blonde devait ce positionner à une tour . Hermione ce plaça à un chevalier .

La partie avancer plutôt bien pour elles mais la blonde voyait clairement la jeune Potter de plus en plus tendu . Plus les minutes avançaient plus la brune était soucieuse .

Hermione brisa le silence qu'échangaient les trois jeunes filles .

- **bon bah la partie est bientôt fini . Tu sais ce que tu a faire après Hadley nan ?**

 **-tu te moque de moi ! mais …. mais ….**

Hadley perdait de plus en plus ses moyens elle paniquait plus ce que jamais . La serpentard ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il ce passer .

 **-Potter calme toi il ce passe quoi pourquoi vous pétez un câble comme ca ?**

 **-Hermione veux ce sacrifier ! elle va attirait la reine sur elle comme ca je pourrai faire un échec et mat . Mais les pièces de ce jeux son beaucoup trop violente elle va y passer !**

 **-Granger t'es malade il doit y avoir un autre moyen . On peut pas , je sais pas échanger les rôles . Je sais pas je peux prendre ta place ?**

 **-Tu est notre major de promo ou pas ?Haldey aura beaucoup plus besoin de toi que de moi pour la suite . De toute manière j'y est beaucoup réfléchie et on a pas d'autre choix . Stratégiquement parlant on a pas le choix que de sacrifier un joueur il y avait que deux cases vide pour accueillir des humains tu vois bien que je suis sur la pièce du chevalier . Je te confis Hadley pour la suite .**

Hermione adressa un sourire concilient à la serpentard puis fit son déplacement . Malfoy n'aurait jamais proposer quelque chose d'aussi absurde que se sacrifier à la place de la Granger . Mais le regard perdu que lui avait adressait la Potter plus tôt lui avait retirait tout bon sens . Elle voulait retirait toute la peur et la tristesse des yeux de la brune .

Hermione subit un énorme coût de pied de l' immense statut en pierre ce qui la fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sur la carrelage froid . Hadley avait pus entendre ses os craquaient au moment du choque . Et maintenant sa meilleur amie était étaler par terre inconsciente , le crane ensanglantait , beaucoup trop ensanglantait. Son crane avait frappé beaucoup trop violemment le sol , une quantité de sang beaucoup trop importante s'écoulait maintenant sur le sol .

Hadley dut ce faire violence pour ne pas courir vers sa meilleur amie et finir la parti . lorsque que l'échec et mat avait été prononcer , Hadley perdu le semblant de calme qui lui rester et s'écroula au sol et commença à pleurer et à crier . La serpentard fit un sort de premier soin à la brune et couru au coté de la Potter .

 **\- ho Potter calme toi , il en faut plus à un sorcier pour mourir tu le sais . Aller reprend toi bordel . c'est pas toi qui ma fait promettre de ne plus pleurer devant toi , pourquoi tu le fait alors ? … saloperie de gryffon à la con !**

La blonde pris la brune dans ses bras . Et caressa doucement ses cheveux . La brune mis quelques minute à ce calmer . La blonde aida la brune à ce relever et partir en direction de la salle suivante .

Cette fois ci l'épreuve était tout autre .

 **-un labyrinthe ?** demander interloquer la serpentard .

- **bas il semblerai . Cette salle sera peut être plus simple que les autres .**

 **-hum … fait gaffe je le sens pas quand même .**

 **-tu flippe !** ricana Hadley au nez de la blonde . Un rire beaucoup trop triste à l'oreille de la serpentard .

 **Tu est idiote ou tu le fait exprès . Tu as vue les épreuves qu'on à eut avant sa aller crescendo de plus en plus compliquer tu peut être sur que la on va en baver .**

La Potter avait bien remarqué le sérieux de la serpentard , elle avait pas tord sa serai idiot juste un labyrinthe un sorcier peut en sortir facilement avec quelques sorts simple . La blonde avait raison vallait mieux rester prudente .

Sa faisait peut être 20 minutes que les deux élèves déambulaient dans ce dédale et encore aucune marque de sorti . Un silence de plomb régnait entre les jeunes filles . Ce fut Hadley qui décida de le briser .

 **-tu est plus agréable comme sa .**

 **-pardon , tu as dit quoi je n'est pas entendu .**

 **-laisse tomber . Je disait juste que c'était plus agréable quand on ce foutait pas sur la gueule .**

Hadley adressa un sourire franc à la blonde . Celle ci lui répondis avec un sourire plus timide mais néanmoins présent . Elle rougissait un peu d'ailleurs . Pendant une fraction de secondes elle avait pensée que la brune était mignonne avec un telle sourire collait au visage , pensée qu'elle avait rapidement retirait de son esprit . Elle ne pouvait pas la pifferait alors non elle n'était pas mignonne . Mais au fond d'elle une chaleur subsistait .

- **maintenant je pense que tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là tu me dois bien ca nan ?**

 **-tu as raison . Enfaîte Dumbledore cache dernière toute ces épreuves, la pierre philosophale .**

La la blonde n'en revenait pas . La pierre philosophale . Cette pierre était la convoitise de tant de sorciers et ce vieux fou l'avait planquée dans son école . Mais pourquoi?! Il risquait la vie de tant d'élèves en cachant cette pierre ici . Tout les sorciers mal attentioner au courant essayeraient de la volait . Mais attend ,Potter ce serai elle mis dans la tête de la protéger , parce qu'elle saurait qu'elle risquait d'être volait ! La blonde savait que le vieux fou n'était pas dans l'établissement , son professeur de potion l'avait dit lors de son entrevus avec son père .

La blonde c'était arrêtée dans sa marche est c'était placée devant la brune un regard profondément inquiet .

- **Mais est tu folle ! Essayer de protéger la pierre de sorcier sûrement très puissant c'est du suicide .**

 **-hahha hey bien t'es très perspicace dit moi . Tu dois savoir que Dumbledore n'est pas là se soir donc ?**

 **-Snape en a très vite parler tout à l'heur . Bref tu es taré tu vas te faire tuer ! ce n'est pas à toi de la protéger abruti .**

 **-Je peux pas rester là s'en rien faire .**

La Potter lui adressa un sourire timide résignait à sûrement mourir se soir . Ce qui était sur pour elle c'est qu'elle ne laisserait pas l'Héritière , il n' aurait qu'un mort ce soir et sa ne sera sûrement pas la blonde .

La serpentard était triste est choquait d'entendre la brune lui dire sa . Alors comme sa elle était résigner à mourir . Es que tout les Potter était destinés à mourir jeune ? Elle trouvait sa tellement injuste , laissait une jeune fille de première année se faire tuer pour une pierre à la con . Surtout elle Hadley J Potter la sauveuse de leur monde . Dumbledore se foutait-il à se point de la vie de la jeune fille .

De petites larmes naissèrent dans les coin des yeux de la blonde . Le vieux fou n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte si la Potter venait à mourir ce soir .

- **fait pas cette tête Malfoy j'en viendrait presque à croire que tu t'inquiète pour moi .**

 **-Dit pas de connerie Potter .**

La brune allait répliquée quand la blonde plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire . Son visage traduisait une terreur sans nom . La blonde sorti doucement sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier . Tandis que la brune fit de même . Un bruit avait apparemment alerté la blonde .

L'héritière ce mis instinctivement devant Hadley . Sa tête pivota d'un mouvement sec sur le coté suivi de sa baguette . La blonde cria _aragnia exime_ et une lumière blanche sorti de sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'araignée géante venant d' apparaître à leur droite .

Hadley regarda tout autour d'elle et ce plaça dos à dos de la blonde .

 **-laisse moi deviner on est encerclé c'est sa .**

 **-bingo .**

Les sort fusèrent dans tout les sens les araignée volait . Plus les filles en tuaient plus il est revenait . Pendant leur combat les jeunes filles c'étaient rendu compte quelles se déplaçaient énormément . Toujours dos à dos les némésis tenaient bon .

La jeune Potter essayait de garder la cadence mais elle commençait à sérieusement fatigué . Pris d'un vertige elle vacilla et se fit projeter plus loin de la blonde .

- **Potter la sorti je la vois .**

La blonde ce retourna et vis la brune à terre quelques mètres plus loin d'elle . l'angoisse montait comme une flèche lorsque la blonde vis qu'une araignée avancait dangereusement vers la Potter . De toute évidence celle ci ne pouvait pas se défendre beaucoup trop fatiguait .

Sans réfléchir la blonde couru vers Hadley et ce mis devant elle pour la protéger . L'araignée lui mordit le bras droit . Dans un dernière effort la Malfoy fit un sort de lévitation sur la Potter et l'envoya sur la porte .

Comprenant ce que voulait faire sa némésis Hadley voulu revenir prêt de la blonde .

- **N'Y COMPTE MÊME PAS TU SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE IMMÉDIATEMENT POTTER !**

 **-ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER LA ABRUTI !**

 **-TU EN A TOUT INTERER. TU N'A PAS LE CHOIX ET MOI NON PLUS HERMIONE MA FAIT PROMETTRE DE NE PAS TE LAISSER CREVER et une Malfoy tien toujours ses promesses . SORT BORDEL .**

Hadley hésita quelques instants mais compris très rapidement quelle n'avait pas le choix , il ne lui restait plus du tout assez de force pour affronter autant d'araignée , Danna en était tellement encerclée qu'Hadley ne pouvait même pas la distinguait . Elle se retourna les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et passa la porte . Elle savait pertinemment que Hermione ne l'avait jamais fait promettre un telle chose . Savoir que sa némésis était derrière cette porte sûrement entrain de ce faire dévoré vivante l'aurifier elle s'en voulait tellement . Les larmes continuer encore et encore à coulait sur son visage . La brune s'écroula au sol autant de fatigue que de remord . Il fallait qu'elle continue , il le fallait . Elle resta quelque instant à terre à hoquetait de tristesse , les larmes ne cessaient de couler . Elle fini par se relever et parti en direction de ce qu'il sembler être un étroit couloir menant certainement à la dernière salle .

Elle resta immobile devant le spectacle qui se profilait devant elle . Le professeur au milieu de la salle ce retourna pour lui faire face .

 **\- Mademoiselle Potter je vous attendez . Vous devez savoir comment trouver la pierre si vous êtes là nan ?**

La professeur Quirel était là en face d'elle . Ce n'était donc pas Snape qui voulait la pierre c'était lui .

- **hey bien alors parlez voyons . Pourquoi faite vous cette tête ? Haaa vous avez dut avoir affaires avec mes petites araignées chérie ? c'était mon idée et j'en suis pas peu fière .**

 **-c'est vous qui avait mis ces araignées ?**

 **-oui brillante idée n'es pas ? l'échiquier aussi d'ailleurs mais je vois que sa ne vous a pas posez plus de problème que sa .**

 **-pas plus de problème que sa ?!** s'exclama la jeune fille commença à descendre doucement les escaliers **Je viens de perdre deux amies se soir ET TOUT SA A CAUSE DE VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ VOUS NE MÉRITER QUE DE CREVER !**

Hadley courra et ce jeta sur son professeur . Elle lui lança des sorts qui lui était pourtant inconnu mais continuer l'esprit bloquait sur l'idée de le tuer . Il était responsable de sa mort lui et personne d'autre .

Le sorcier contrait ses attaques avec facilité même si à certains moments il était pris de court . La brune était plutôt rapide dans ses attaques , cependant elle commencait à fatigué . Plus les minutes passaient plus sa vue devenait flou . « Tu vas crever pour les avoir tuer enfoiré tu est responsable de leur sorts à toute les deux » tout son être lui criait de les vengait mais son corps ne le pourrait sûrement pas .

Ses sort devenait de plus en plus lent laissant le temps à son professeur de contre attaquait .

Un rayon de lumière rouge sorti de la baguette de son adversaire la projetant à l'autre bout de la salle . Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait , son esprits divaguait beaucoup trop . Avant de percutait le mur Hadley se senti atterrir sur quelque chose de mou . Une odeur douce et acre parvint à son nez .

- **Tu t'es bien battu c'est bien , repose toi maintenant je m'occupe du reste .**

Hadley releva la tête pour voir l'homme qui lui était venu en aide pour la deuxième fois . Elle vis un visage au ligne fine et belle surplombait de beau cheveux noir corbeau tombant en cascade sur des épaules protectrices , des yeux chocolat profond est attirant . Le tout surplombait d'une capuche tout aussi noir que les cheveux de l'homme . Celui ci lui souriait tendrement tout en la tenant par les épaule pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre au sol .

Il était magnifique au yeux d' Hadley . Sa voix était douce et protectrice comme celle d'un père

Hadley n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soi et tomba dans l'inconscience .

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux Hadley . Ce sentait tellement bien tellement apaisait . Elle était dans l'infirmerie . Le professeur Dumbledore était là à coté d'elle à lui sourir . La panique et la culpabilitée refirent surface lorsqu'elle ce souvenu des événements avant son malaise .

Elle se redressa d'un bond et fixa avec peur son directeur elle avait la gorge serrait elle n'arrivait pas a parler . Le directeur d'abord surpris repris son sourire apaisant alors que des larmes commencèrent à apparaître sur les yeux de la brune .

- **calme toi Hadley , elles vont bien le professeur Snape est arrivait à temps pour les sauvaient.**

Elle ne sont pas mortes ,elle ne sont pas morte . Les larmes continuèrent de coulait mais cette fois de bonheur . Hadley craqua et sauta dans les bras du veille homme pleurant tout ce quelle pouvait pour évacuer tout le stresse accumuler . Le vieil homme caressa doucement les cheveux de son élève pour la calmer .

OoOoO

Hadley se dirigeait d'un pas plus que rapide en direction de la grande salle , elle était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie et avait été autorisé à aller au banquer . Elle n'avait pas vue Hermione ni Malfoy depuis cette fameuse nuit .

En entrant dans la salle Hadley chercha du regard les deux jeunes filles . Elle vit d'abord Malfoy , bras bandait mais avec une très bonne mine . Un poids ce délogea de son cœur . La blonde tourna la tête et aperçu la brune . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement puis elle lâcha un léger mais doux sourire à la brune qui lui rendit .

Hadley tourna ensuite la tête en direction des rouges et ors et vis instantanément sa meilleur amie , celle ci tourna la tête rapidement en sa direction puis ce reconcentra sur son repas . Quelques instants plus tard ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme jamais et elle retourna son regard vers elle . La brune ce leva et couru vers sa meilleur amie . Hadley fit de même . Elle se sautèrent dans les bras et restèrent quelque instant dans cette position .

Plus loin à la table des professeurs Dumbledore Snape et Mc Gonagall regardaient la scène . Snape esquissa un très léger sourire et reparti à sa discutions avec le professeur Trylowney

OoOoO

En fin de repas Dumbledore se leva gagnant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde .

- **comme vous le voyez la salle est au couleur de poufsoufle pour la couple des quatres maisons . MAIS j'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer . Déjà récapitulons l'intégralité des points .**

 **En 4ième place Gryffondor avec 396 points .**

 **En 3ième place Serdaigle avec 401 points .**

 **En 2ième place Serpentard avec 424 points .**

 **Et enfin en 1ière place Poufsoufle avec 434 points .**

Hadley s'en voulait c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient bas placés , elle n'avait pas était là pour le dernier match de la saison et l'équipe avait donc dut déclarer forfet .

 **-Les premiers points que j'ai à distribuer sont à Danna Malfoy , pour son calme et sa réflexion dont elle à fait preuve alors que sa vie et celle d'autre personne avait était mis en jeux . Je lui accorde 11 points .**

Malfoy commença à rougir légèrement devant les éloges du directeur .

-Z **nsuite j'aimerais félicité Hermione Granger pour avoir donner l'une des meilleurs parti d'échec que Poudlard n'est jamais connut . Je lui accorde 15 points .**

Les applaudissement fusèrent à la table des rouges et ors alors que Hermione faisait son possible pour devenir invisible .

- **Et enfin à Hadley Potter pour le courage et la technique impressionnante quelle à fait preuve . Tout en pensant à ses amie et à l'avenir du monde sorcier . Je lui accorde**

 **24 points . Si je ne me trompe pas la salle va devoir être redécorait .**

La salle revêtit la couleur rouge et or sous les cris de joie des gryffons et les grognements des serpents . Hadley se retourna pour apercevoir Malfoy . A sa grande surprise la blonde ne ruminait pas mais souriait en mangent . Hadley resta quelques instants à observait le visage de sa némésis . Des demains elles allaient sûrement repartir dans leurs querelles habituel .

 **OoOoO**

vous trouvez sa long oula vous êtes tellement pas prêt pour le chapitre 2 . Des bisoux 3 kenshi


End file.
